Vs. Roserade and Armaldo
Vs. Roserade and Armaldo is the ninth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 8/5/2018. Story Silver meets up with Dawn in the common area, where the remaining coordinators are gathered. Nando walks up to the two of them, giving them a slight bow. Nando: Hello Dawn. I must admit, I am quite looking forward to this match. It hasn’t been since our first meeting that we’ve battled, so long ago. Dawn: Yes, it will be a pleasure to battle such a strong trainer as yourself. As long as we’re speaking, may I ask a question? Nando: Of course. Dawn: How did you get your Lopunny to evolve? Nando: Ah, I had wondered that myself. It took a considerable amount of time and work, but from what I was told, it evolved based off happiness. Dawn: (Surprised) Happiness? Nando: I had to look it up more, and it is— Dawn: Emotional loyalty. I received a mighty hefty lecture on the topic recently. Nando: Then you should know more of what you need to do than I would. Now, if you would excuse me, I am going to finish my preparations for our match. Dawn: Of course. Best of luck to you. Nando: And you as well. Nando walks off, as Silver looks at Dawn. Silver: It evolves with happiness, huh? Dawn: Now I remain concerned. Buneary and I have been together for a long time now. Has its happiness not been raised enough? Jessilina: Ah-hahahahaha! Sounds like someone isn’t satisfied with themselves! Jessilina appears behind them, Dawn slightly startled. Jessilina then turns her focus towards Silver. Jessilina: Who’s this? Your new boyfriend? Dawn: (Flustered) He is not my boyfriend! Jessilina: OOH! In that case, (She leans in closer) How would you like to be mine, you handsome boy? Silver awkwardly tries to move away, but Jessilina keeps a firm grip on him. Dawn has get between the two and push Jessilina off. Dawn: I think it is blatant that he has no interest in you, and that you should go off now. Prepare to lose to Kenny. Jessilina: Pffff! I’m not worried about that brat! I’ve beat him once, I’ll do it again! Jessilina cackles as she walks off, Dawn struggling to recompose herself. Silver: Hey, don’t worry about her. You’ll do great. Dawn: Thank you Silver. But Nando got second place in the last Grand Festival. I need to be ready. End Scene Nando and Dawn are positioned on the field, with Jillian, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy are by the judges table. Jillian: Welcome back! We will now start off our battle round with Dawn and Nando! These two have never competed against each other in a contest, so this will sure be a doozy! 5 minutes on the clock, and begin! Nando: Roserade, Armaldo! Nando throws his Pokéballs, choosing Roserade and Armaldo. Roserade: Rose. Armaldo: Armaldo! Dawn: Flaaffy, Sudowoodo! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws two Pokéballs in ball capsules, choosing Flaaffy and Sudowoodo. Flaaffy comes out with blue lightning as Sudowoodo comes out a stream of hearts. Silver: Sudowoodo, huh? (Shudders) He hasn’t had as much battle experience as Dawn’s other Pokémon. This may be interesting. Nando: Armaldo, Rock Slide! Armaldo glows white as it is surrounded by multiple boulders. Armaldo jets its head forward as the Rock Slide is fired forward. Dawn: Flaaffy, use Cotton Guard! And Sudowoodo, copy it with Mimic! Flaaffy glows white and forms a Cotton Guard in front of it. Sudowoodo’s branch glows golden, before he Mimics the Cotton Guard. The duel Cotton Guards take the Rock Slide attack, the boulders being harmlessly pushed off to the side. Nando’s points drop. Nando: A well devised strategy. Roserade, Petal Blizzard! Armaldo, Protect! Multiple red and blue petals circle around Roserade, as they are fired forward and barrel down the field. They collide with the Cotton Guard, the sharp petals cutting through the cotton and the wind blowing the fragments away. Flaaffy and Sudowoodo are pelted by the Petal Blizzard, being knocked back. Armaldo raises a blue barrier around itself to protect against the attack. Dawn’s points drop. Dawn: We’ll have to take the offensive with this. Flaaffy, use Discharge! And Sudowoodo, Cotton Guard! Sudowoodo forms a Cotton Guard, as Flaaffy releases several streams of electricity. Sudowoodo blocks it with Cotton Guard, the cotton absorbing the electricity and growing in size. Nando: Roserade! Water Sport! Roserade spins and releases weak streams of water from his flowers. The water comes into contact with strands of Discharge, causing them to short out in midair. Armaldo stands motionless as the Water Sport cuts off the Discharge before reaching it. Dawn’s points drop again. Dawn: And fire! Sudowoodo fires the Cotton Guard forward, catching Nando off guard. Nando: What is this? Roserade, cut through it with Petal Blizzard! Roserade releases Petal Blizzard, this time the attack scraping up Armaldo. The Cotton Guard is torn apart, revealing a Rock Tomb boulder in the middle of it. Roserade gasps in surprise as he takes the attack head on, being knocked back. Nando’s points drop. Jillian: Amazing! Dawn hid that Rock Tomb inside a Mimicked Cotton Guard. Nando: Tsk. Very impressive. Roserade, use Ingrain. And Armaldo, give it time with Liquidation! Armaldo is covered in a liquid bubble as he launches forward at Sudowoodo. The sight of water terrifies Sudowoodo, as he cowers in fear. Dawn: Sudowoodo! Go for Low Kick! And Flaaffy, Discharge! Flaaffy releases Discharge, electrocuting Armaldo but it still charging forward. Sudowoodo blindly swings his leg for Low Kick, though he uses it too soon. Armaldo crashes into Sudowoodo, the Liquidation erupting into a geyser force upon impact. Sudowoodo lies on the ground defeated. Jillian: And Sudowoodo’s down! Folks, I don’t see how Dawn can get out of this one! Roserade releases roots from his feet, which dig into the ground. Nutrients flash green as they travel through the roots, healing Roserade from his injuries. Dawn scowls at this. Dawn: Flaaffy! Use Signal Beam! Nando: Armaldo, Protect! Roserade, Solar Beam! Flaaffy spins its tail around, the gem firing a multi-colored energy beam from it. Roserade charges with golden energy as Armaldo moves and takes the Signal Beam with Protect. Roserade fires Solar Beam, hitting Flaaffy head on. It drops down defeated. Jillian: And that’s it! Nando has defeated both of Dawn’s Pokémon and moves onto the next round! Dawn looks crushed, as her head drops low. She then returns Flaaffy, staring yearn fully at its Pokéball. Dawn: There, there. You did an excellent job. Take a nice long rest. Nando returns his two Pokémon, as he offers Dawn his hand. Nando: That battle was much more intense than our previous one. You should be proud of your progress. Dawn smiles, as she shakes Nando’s hand. Dawn: To you as well. Weezing lets out a Smog, blanketing the field. Electivire and Hitmonlee cough as they search the field for their opponent. Jessilina: Now Cacnea! Use Needle Arm! Kenny: Hitmonlee! Use Mind Reader, then hit it with Mega Kick! Hitmonlee closes his eyes, taking in his surroundings. The image of Cacnea coming through the Smog with a spiked energy arm becomes clear. Hitmonlee’s foot glows a metallic light blue as he extends his leg, kicking Cacnea clean through the Smog. Jessilina: No way! Weezing, let’s help out with Sludge! Kenny: Electivire, charge through! And hit them with Cross Chop! Weezing spews a wave of Sludge, Electivire charging and dodging easily as it disappears into the Smog. It reappears with its arms glowing in orange energy, as he makes a Cross Chop motion. Weezing is hit and knocked back, Cacnea landing on top of it. Kenny: And Thunder! Jessilina: Cacnea, use Sandstorm! Electivire fires Thunder into the sky, as Cacnea swings its arms to release a blanket of Sandstorm over the field. Thunder pierces through and fries both Weezing and Cacnea, them falling back defeated. Jillian: There it is! Kenny moves onto the next round! Jessilina: No! Lost to a twerp I already beat! Kenny: Hate to break it to you, but I’ve been training for this rematch! Dawn has changed to her street clothes, going to join Silver in the stands. She hears whispering from people around her, them talking about her. Person 1: That’s the Berlitz girl, isn’t it? Person 2: She can’t be that good. She lost in the first round. Person 3: I had considered doing business with them, but now I’m not so sure. If they’re this weak. Dawn makes it to the stands and sits next to Silver without a word, her face troubled by what she had heard. Silver: You alright, Dawn? Dawn: Huh? Oh, yes. It, I just got a reminder of what it is like to lose. And how with my status, that can be detrimental. Silver: To who? Dawn: The family. I possibly hurt potential business deals because I lost so easily. If I was only stronger— Silver: Are you trying to be strong for them, or for yourself? Dawn gasps, looking back at Silver. Silver: When you let others dictate whether you’re strong or not, you lose a sense of yourself. If you get stronger for yourself and only yourself, then only you can say whether you’ve gotten better or not. Some may be disappointed by you, but they don’t matter in the long scheme of things. What matters is if you’re happy with what you’re doing. Dawn: (Touched) Silver. Thank you. Silver: Now, it’s time to see if Kenny does any better. Kenny: Electivire, Hitmonlee! It’s showtime! Kenny throws two Pokéballs in ball capsules, choosing Electivire and Hitmonlee. The two both come out in a wave of musical notes. Nando: Roserade, Armaldo. Nando opens his two Pokéballs, choosing Roserade and Armaldo. Nando: Ingrain! Rock Slide! Roserade digs his Ingrain roots into the field, as Armaldo fires Rock Slide. Kenny: Electivire, block them all with Cross Chop! And Hitmonlee, use Focus Punch! Electivire charges forward, smashing the Rock Slide with Cross Chop. Hitmonlee’s fist charges with a powerful blue aura, as he swings and stretches his arm forward. Armaldo moves and intercepts the attack, protecting Roserade. Nando’s points drop. Nando: Solar Beam. Liquidation! The roots grow upward, Roserade now overlooking the field. He charges Solar Beam as Armaldo charges forward with Liquidation. Kenny: Too easy! Electivire, stop Armaldo with Thunder Punch! And Hitmonlee, hit the sitting Psyduck with Mega Kick! Electivire charges forward, fist covered in electricity as it goes to collide with Liquidation. Hitmonlee stretches his leg for Mega Kick, the attack shooting at Roserade. Liquidation and Thunder Punch collide, a geyser eruption occurring. The wall of water intercepts Mega Kick, deflecting it. Kenny’s points take a significant drop. Kenny: What?! Nando: Fire! Roserade fires Solar Beam, hitting Electivire head on. Armaldo then strikes it again with X-Scissor, Electivire tumbling back. Kenny’s points go down a little more. Kenny: Electivire, get up! Hitmonlee! Use Mind Reader then go for Hi Jump Kick! Hitmonlee closes his eyes, using Mind Reader. He then charges at Armaldo, lunging at it with a glowing orange knee first. Nando: Protect and Petal Blizzard! Armaldo raises a Protect barrier, blocking Hi Jump Kick. Roserade sends a barreling wave of Petal Blizzard along the field, blowing back Hitmonlee and tearing through Electivire. Armaldo is unharmed under the Protect. Kenny’s points take a huge hit, him scowling. Kenny: Electivire, Hitmonlee! Time for the Thunder Mega Kick! Electivire sparks with electricity, firing a powerful Thunder into the sky. Hitmonlee stretches his leg skyward, charging Mega Kick. Thunder strikes Hitmonlee’s foot, Hitmonlee being shocked a bit but most of the energy remaining at his foot as he swings it down like an axe chop. Armaldo looks up at it, ready for impact. Nando: Water Sport. Roserade releases a Water Sport wave, the water hitting the Thunder. It causes it to react and explode in the air, above where Armaldo is standing. Hitmonlee is shot back, his foot charred from the explosion. Kenny’s points drop to zero. Jillian: There it is! Nando has beaten Kenny and won the contest! Nando is awarded the Goldenrod ribbon, as he, Kenny, Dawn and Silver meet up afterwards. Nando: I wish you two the best of luck in your contests. I look forward to battling you again in the Grand Festival. Nando departs, as Kenny looks serious. Kenny: Dawn, the next time we meet, I’m going to be a lot stronger. Strong enough to take him out! Dawn: And I shall be the same when I see you next. Be careful in your travels. Kenny smiles, and begins to bend as if to do a curtsy. He then stops himself, clearing his throat and walking off. Dawn looks a little upset, as Kenny waves back at them. Silver: Here. I wanted to give you this. Dawn turns, as Silver places the Soothe Bell in her hand. Dawn inspects it, confused. Dawn: For me? But, you won it. Silver: Nando said that Buneary evolves with happiness, and you said that it helps Pokémon become more friendly. It makes much more sense for you to use it, to evolve Buneary to get strong enough to match those two. Dawn looks teary eyed and honored, as she places the Soothe Bell in her pocket. Dawn: Thank you, Silver. A gift from you means a lot. Silver: Now, how about we start preparing for your next contest? Dawn: Agreed! There is so much to do, and so many combos to make! I’ll become strong enough that people will be begging to do business with the Berlitz family! They’ll come to me, not the other way around! Silver: That’s a fine ambition there. Main Events * Nando wins the Goldenrod Contest, earning a ribbon. * Nando reveals that Lopunny evolves via happiness. * Silver gives Dawn his Soothe Bell, to help Buneary evolve. * Jessilina reveals she owns a Weezing. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Nando * Kenny * Jessilina * Silver * Jillian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy Pokémon * Flaaffy (Dawn's) * Sudowoodo (Dawn's) * Roserade (Nando's) * Armaldo (Nando's) * Electivire (Kenny's) * Hitmonlee (Kenny's) * Weezing (Jessilina's) * Cacnea (Jessilina's) Trivia * Nando serves the role of Zoey in the previous series, being the powerful coordinator to beat. * Professor Elm's monologue about happiness evolution in Vs. Raticate is referred to here, as Dawn was familiar with the evolutionary concept. * Roserade learns Petal Blizzard and Ingrain after evolving from Roselia, even though he can only learn them in the Roselia stage. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests